The present invention relates to an apparatus for whipping a button sewing thread, and more particularly, to an apparatus for whipping a button sewing thread, capable of ensuring the operational convenience, reliability and durability by simplifying main elements of the apparatus.
In cases of typical clothes, buttons are sewed onto the clothes with a sewing thread (called a “root”) to be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance so that the buttons easily enter buttonholes of the cloths. To improve the support strength of such a root, a plurality of knots is formed around peripheries of the buttons by using another sewing thread. Similarly to other industrial fields, various automatic machines have been developed in the field of a button sewing machine in order to improve productivity by saving labor force required for whipping a button sewing thread. The related arts have been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0322717 and Korean Patent No. 10-0532713.
According to the former related art, a plurality of guide bars for guiding a hemming thread in zigzag are provided and are instantly moved up in the late period of a hemming process to prevent the hemming thread from being released. When an air pressure for driving a latch piece of a button latch part is removed, the operation of the hemming device is automatically stopped to prevent the hamming thread from being tangled around the latch piece or the button base. Thus, it is expected to improve the efficiency of works related to the process of hemming the button base.
However, according to the above related art, the guide bars for guiding a hemming thread in zigzag may serve as main elements, so the knots are unstable and weak when the knots are formed at a high-speed operation, so that there may be a limitation in maintaining the stable hemming state.
According to the later related art, there is provided an apparatus for wrapping and knotting a thread to the side of a sewing button of a cloth. The apparatus includes a base, a button holder mounted on the base for supporting the button on the base, a knot guider for hooking the thread to the side surface of the button supported by the button holder to form a knot, a slider movable forward and rearward on the base, and a winding member having a winding arm for winding the thread around the side surface of the button. Thus, the thread may form a strong knot at the side surface of the sewing thread of the button so that the thread is not untied.
However, since the mechanical configuration of the knot guider for reciprocating and retracting motions to form a knot is complex, a malfunction may be caused due to abrasion and it is difficult to manage and maintain the knot guider, so that the durability may be deteriorated. In addition, when the thread is cut, the passage formed by the first and second tube members communicating with each other is complex so that it is inconvenient to resupply the thread.